Una navidad con los Vongola
by Dynamite to White Balls
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Tsuna se fue de viaje a Italia por Navidad... ¿Nee Dera, porque tenemos que saltearnos la navidad? ¡Tch, Callate idiota! es el mejor plan de todos! Sin frio, sin nieve ¡SIN LLUVIA! Pero Dera, Tsuna regresa en 5 Horas... ..¿¡Qué? 8059!
1. Skippin' Christmas?

**DISCLAIMER: **Amano-sama creó todo, yo solo juego pervertidamente con ello , la historia Christmas with the krans pertenece a a Columbia pictures, de la adaptación del libro echo por el respetado John Grisham :D

**Warning: **8059 Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Parodia/OOCness

**Summary: **Todo comenzó cuando Tsuna se fue de viaje a Italia por Navidad... ¿Nee Dera, porque tenemos que saltearnos la navidad? Tch, Callate idiota! es el mejor plan de todos! Sin frió, sin estúpidas caras alegres deseandote felicidad, sin nieve, SIN LLUVIA! Pero Dera~ Tsuna dijo que vuelve en cinco horas... ... ... ¿¡QUE?

_**A/N:**_ Ciaossu! Lo siento taaaaaanto por no actualizar (bueno, para las personas que me leen xD) juro que pronto voy a continuar Bendíceme, esque tuve un block total, del que acabo de salir, en fin, retomando el tema, escribí esto porque esta película me encanta y pues, la estuvieron repitiendo, y como la personalidad de Luther me reconrdó mucho a Gokudera, decidí hacerlo xD, en fin, espero que les guste este pequeño especial navideño, solo va a tener 3 capítulos, y el último cap será posteado en navidad , solo quiero que sepan que esto está echo e plan parodia, así que no se esperen nada muy serio :/, en fiiiin

Disfruteeeen :D

* * *

_Una luz se prendió mostrando a una mujer pálida, en ropajes suelto levando una antorcha._

_TARATARATARATARA COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTA, rayos siempre quise conocer a esa mujer… bueno, Starring: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

Todo comenzó en la gran comunidad de gente Malone, donde la navidad cobra vida todos los años, como dice el dicho: "Si pudiésemos meter el espíritu de navidad en jarros, la Comunidad Malone tendría sus jarros, si, porque sin Comunidad Malone no hay Navidad, y sin Navidad no hay Comunidad Malone, porque en Malone, es donde encuentras el espíritu navideño a montones, ustedes verán, en Malone…"

-Tch ¡córtala, mujer estúpida! ¡Trato de dormir! – gritó Gokudera a la preciada narradora.

¿Mujer estúpida dices? Sabes, yo tengo el poder de que te caiga un rayo en este momento.

-¡Si claro quisiera verlo!

No me tientes pequeño gatito, puedo hacer varias cosas solo hablando.

El peli plata se tapó la cara con las cobijas para calentarse del frío de las vísperas de navidad, bueno, no es como si el gran cuerpo que tenía al costado del suyo no fuera suficiente… dios, yo quisiera tener a un cuerpazo así también para mí…

- ¡Q-QUE TE CALLES! – gritó el semi italiano con la cara sonrojada, botando todas las cobijas de la cama. (no, ho-ho)- ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE PUEDES IR A LA REVERENDA…!

- Mmm… ¿Gokudera? – una figura más grande que el llamado se pulía los ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras el que yacía en el suelo volteaba para encontrarse con la miraba caramelo de este.

-¡¿QUE HACES DESPIERTO? – gritó la tormenta, mientras se llevaba las cobijas a su parte de la cama y se envolvía, cual gusanito. –¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, ASÍ QUE VUELVE A DORMIRTE!

- Haha, pero Gokudera, fuiste tú el que me despertó~- Dios mío el hombre esta en solo calzoncillos, tontos tsunderes que se quedan con los mejores...

Lo que provocó que un gruñido saliera de la garganta del pálido. Y de repente la habitación se quedó en un silencio absoluto. No era que Yamamoto entendiera mucho de lo que estaba pasando, de los veinte años que tenía de vida, conocía a Gokudera desde hace unos cinco, y kami-sama sabía que amaba a su Gokkun incluso más de lo que amaba su carrera, pero aún así a veces no podía entender los ataques de cólera de su pareja, aunque se viera tan lindo y _apetecible _sonrojado… le gustaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Así que Yamamoto se puso a hacer algo que solo usaba para el baseball, y para las escenas XXXX que tenía con su "_Dera"_ en casi todos los fandoms mundiales (y bueno, no eran la pareja más famosa de la serie, próximamente saga Reborn por las puras, después de todo, Yamamoto sabía como usar bien _la pistola_…, sino vean la carátula del capítulo 39, tomo 5 :D)

Yamamoto, pensó. Y rápidamente se le vino la idea a la cabeza.

Era por eso.

Un halo verde de celos entró en la habitación, tomando lugar en los ojos del moreno, que comenzaron a emitir un aura peligrosamente negra. Y él que había pensado que las actividades previas que habían tenido en horas anteriores, iban a privar a _**su**_ Hayato pensar en eso, específicamente, en _**él**_, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Tsuna, Tsuna, siempre es por Tsuna, ¿verdad?- Le reclamó el más grande, y Gokudera insultó a la narradora en su mente.

De echo, el aclamado Tsuna, décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, según Gokudera, _**ó**_ tan solo el vecino que vivía al frente, según Yamamoto, se iba de viaje a Italia por trabajo, y no volvería hasta su cumpleaños el próximo año, dejándolos (por fin) a él y a _**SU**_ _Dera_ (válgase la redundancia), solos, una Navidad, pero claro, para Gokudera seguro era el fin del mundo. Yamamoto comprende que la historia que su querido tenía, con el de pelos salvajes era desde pequeños, pero aún así, _él no era el que estaba en la cama con él, después de todo._

¿O sí?

El pelinegro revisó entre las sábanas discretamente, victorioso al no encontrar nada.

Aún así la indiferencia de su novio le molestaba, Hayato estaba a su costado sin decirle nada.

Eso hizo que Yamamoto haga el gesto más lindo e irresistible en la historia de la humanidad. Un puchero.

El japonés destapó al semi italiano completamente y sentó para que él pudiera echarse en sus piernas y abrazarlo por atrás de la cintura, mirándolo tiernamente para arriba.

"_Ese idiota… a veces es demasiado adorable para su propio bien" _Y no es que Gokudera se complicara por eso, pero carajo, podía escuchar a las malditas fangirls gritando por su ventana.

-Nee… Gokudera~ ¿acaso estás así porque Tsuna se va?

Por un Momento el susodicho se quedó viendo los brillos ridículamente shojo que salían de los ojos de su amante, pero luego escuchó lo que acaba de decir.

MIERDA, LO HABÍA OLVIDADO.

Gokudera salió corriendo por las escaleras, y el repentino show desnudo que el italiano estaba dando alrededor de la casa, ayudó a que el aura shojo del cuarto principal se convirtiera otra vez en aquella oscura.

"_son las cinco, el décimo se va a las siete, tengo que correr, correer, correeeeeer"_

Mierda, en efecto.

* * *

En las seis y media de la tarde y aú parecían que fueran las once de la mañana, el clima tupido, el aire fresco en las calles, villancicos bailaban en los oidos de la gente, predicando amor y paz y Sawada Tsuna estaba tratando de disculparse con todas las personas que Gokudera golpeaba tratando de cargar con las 5 maletas del décimo Jefe, sin ninguna de ningún carrito, porque según Gokudera, una buena mano derecha no necesitaba tales cosas.

Oh, tal vez olvidé mencionarles de que era Jefe el décimo Jefe Vongola, bueno, el simplemente era el décimo Jefe de una cadena de bancos, ya se pueden imaginar el nombre, -_si, que original, con el nombre en memoria del primer banco que su tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo creó en beneficio del pueblo, un hurra por Tsuna, wi._- que pronto se convertirían en franquicia, bueno, no hasta que por lo menos suba al avión evitando que alguien se rompa un brazo o algo, por la brusquedad de su autoproclamada mano derecha…

-Eh… G-Gokudera-kun… no es necesario, puedo llamar a un empleado…- Le decía el pequeño castaño a su amigo.

- ¡PATRAÑAS DÉCIMO! No dejaré que ningún desconocido toque sus valiosas cosas.

-Haha, Tsuna, no puedo creer que te vayas – le sonrió jovialmente el Pelinegro, mientras lo abrazara amistosamente por los hombros, un momento, no lo entiendan mal.

No es que a Yamamoto le caiga mal Tsuna, no para nada. De echo, era uno de sus más grandes amigos, e incluso es capaz de decir que lo protegería con su vida, además era aún más especial, porque él había sido quien le había presentado a Gokudera.

Simplemente era esa necesidad de proteger lo suyo. Y sí, aunque anhelaba pasar una _feliz_ navidad con el peli plata, era cierto de que iba a extrañar a pequeño.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 1313 por favor pasar a la sala de embarque _

El pequeño castaño abrazó a sus amigos.

-Regresaré el próximo año chicos – dijo con la sonrisa característica. –Buena suerte.

Porque OH SI, la iban a necesitar.

* * *

Gokudera se quedó viendo la foto que el _friki_ del baseball había tomado con su celular, del castaño con el mismo, el la agradable comodidad del carro, –y en una luz roja- se encontraba al mando, mientras que Yamamoto se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto, tratando de resolver un cubito mágico.

-Nee, Gokudera~

-Tch, que quieres, idiota del Baseball.

-¿Crees que Tsuna va a estar bien? Es decir, es Italia…

- ¡Por supuesto que los Vongola cuentan con los más altos sistemas de protección para su líder! Aunque Juudaime estaría aun más seguro si YO estuviera ahí, si no me hubiera pedido que me quede aquí, hubiera ido…

-Pero sabes Gokudera, me alegra que no hayas ido porque tu y yo podemos estar… -el moreno se le acercó hasta que pudiera rozar su oreja –solos.

"_¡LUZ VERDE!"_

Has una cosa a la vez Baka, sino tu cerebro va a explotar, y créeme, no voy a tener piedad en recoger los pedazos de mi auto nuevo.

Diga lo que diga, aún no podía esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas…

_¡TU TAMBIÉN CALLATE!_

-¡Espera Gokudera! Necesito arroz y leche para la cena de hoy.

-¿Y a mi que me interesa?

-Es que, ahí hay un sitio.

_Parecía que el clima se estaba desquitando con alguien antes de las pascuas, porque el cielo se había puesto a llorar a cantaros afuera. _

-Bueno estas de mala idiota, no traje el paraguas.

-Pero aún así necesito comprar eso… No importa Gokudera, yo salgo sin paraguas.

_Porque la navidad iba a continuar gracias a Takeshi, nuestro amable, lindo y oh guapo salvador_

Gokudera podía sentir como la venita de la frente se le llenaba de sangre del enojo.

-¡TU Y ESA MUJER YA ME TIENEN HASTA LAS *******! ¡YO VOY A SALIR POR EL ESTÚPIDO ARROZ, Y LA ESTÚPIDA LECHE, ME OÍSTE!

-P-pero, Gokudera, yo solo compro Leche de Namimori y, tu no conoces el lugar…

-AH ENTONCES ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO, BIEN, PERFECTO, YO SALDRÉ.

La puerta del carro se abrió dejando escuchar los truenos y la lluvia cayendo desde afuera.

-¡No lo olvides Gokudera! Arroz de marca Ame y Leche de Namimori!

- ¡YA LO OÍ ESTÚPIDO!

Hayato salió esquivando los carros y al enorme charco que tenía enfrente. _"Haha-ha, ningún charco de porquería inservible podrá contra la súper mano derecha de Gokudera Hayato y su sexto senti…"_El pensamiento fue interrumpido por un camión pasando por detrás de él, mojándolo hasta los calzones. Obviamente las siguientes palabras que se escucharon salir de su boca no serán expuestas al público por respeto al mismo… y a sus madres.

-¡Necesita un paraguas! – le gritó un jovial santa desde debajo de un árbol a metros de la tienda.

-¡QUE NO VES QUE SOLO NECESITO LECHE!

Yamamoto suspiró dentro del coche, mientras movía otra de las piezas del rompecabezas, cuando sintió que alguien le tiró una bolsa de arroz de redondo en su cabeza.

-aaw Gokudera gracia… espera, no compraste la leche.

Si Yamamoto no se hubiera pasado todo un fin de semana viendo la película chuqui con sus dos amigos, no hubiera sabido con que comparar exactamente la cara que en este momento tenía el peli plata.

-ESQUE. NO. HA-BÍ-A.- su respuesta solo causó que Yamamoto mirara el suelo del carro con cara de perrito pateado.

- Pero Gokudera… ¿Le preguntaste a Dino-san?

- ¿¡QUIEN CARAJOS ES DINO-SAN?

- El esposo de Hibari-san… - Gokudera tuvo miedo de preguntar- El que vende los mariscos…

- Por extraño que perezca no, lo siento, NO SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA PREGUNTARLE AL MARISQUERO POR LA LECHE DE M…

-Lo que pasa es que Hibari-san es un amante de Namimori, mi pueblito nativo en Japón, y pues, como Dino-san trabaja en esa tienda el tiene que…

- Ayadayadada… -le shuseó- me interesa una cucaracha la vida de los cabrones esos, solo quiero llegar a casa y… - Gokudera se volteó a ver al beisbolista para abrocharse el cinturón cuando vio la cara de perrito mojado que tenía.

-Si Gokudera, tienes razón, yo saldré a…

- ¿Sabes que? Está bien. ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡VOY A PREGUNTARLE AL TAL MARISQUERO DE SEXO DUDOSO DONDE PUEDO COMPRAR LA LECHE!

- Pero Gokudera…

- SÓLO CALLATE.

Por segunda vez en la noche Gokudera salió para toparse con la lluvia otra vez.

-¡SENOR LE VENDO EL PARAG…!-

-SSSHDDGNSDKL

Luego de haber comprado la famosa leche y de haber conocido la vida acerca del marisquero y de su esposa(o), Gokudera salió feliz por su compra, porque por fin, podría llegar a su cama y echarse a ver Pinky y Cerebro, si no fuera porque el tipo vestido de santa, lo hubiera parado en la entrada de la tienda.

-¡¿SEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR-CHAN, ESTÁ SEGURO DE QUE NO QUIERE UN PARAGUAS?

-SABES POR DONDE TE PUEDES METER ESE PARAGUAS, TE LO PUEDE METER POR EL GLUGLUGLUGLGUGLFGFV

Un cliente había empujado a Gokudera, llevándose el tubo que sostenía la toldeta de la tienda, y lo había mojado más que en los mismos carnavales. Oh,ladichadelkarmatosido. Bueno, ya no necesitaba tal paraguas, pues no podía estar más mojado.

En eso, una luz alumbró un anuncio publicitario a su lado. Gokudera no sabe si fue el coro de los ángeles o la canción de un vago borracho, pero a el le sonó a paraíso.

"_¿Te deprime la lluvia? Crucero por el Caribe"_

Y fue ahí, cuando una de las mejores ideas que tuvo, se le cruzó por la cabeza.

* * *

Fin del prólogo :D, nos leemos el jueves!

Ah, por cierto, si dejan review, reciben adelanto xD

Ciaociao!

ps: alguien desifró la insinuación de Death note :D?


	2. Décimo WUT?

**DISCLAIMER: **Amano-sama creó todo, yo solo juego pervertidamente con ello , la historia Christmas with the krans pertenece a a Columbia pictures, de la adaptación del libro echo por el respetado John Grisham :D

**Warning: **8059 Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Parodia/OOCness~/ Malas palabras :O

**Summary: **Todo comenzó cuando Tsuna se fue de viaje a Italia por Navidad... ¿Nee Dera, porque tenemos que saltearnos la navidad? Tch, Callate idiota! es el mejor plan de todos! Sin frió, sin estúpidas caras alegres deseandote felicidad, sin nieve, SIN LLUVIA! Pero Dera~ Tsuna dijo que vuelve en cinco horas... ... ... ¿¡QUE?

_**A/N:**_ Ciaossu! Primero que todo, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, y año nuevo tambiÉn!~~~ Xd, DIOS, AMO LOS ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD, LAMENTABLEMENTE, YA NO HAY BUENO HOY EN DÍA ¬¬, EXTRAÑO MI ESPECIAL ARBOL DE NAVIDAD DE CARTOONNNETWORK! :'( , bueno, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo xD, alguien más se a dado cuenta de que el nombre de Tsuna es la convinación de la ultima sílaba de Iemitsu y Nana xD?, que padres tan creativos, probablemente haga lo mismo xD, en fiiin

Disfruteeeen :D~~

**IMPORTANTE: **A por cierto, en esta historia a 2 Lambos, Lambo Adulto y Lambo-san (lambo pequeño) para que no se confundan :D

* * *

Click, clack, clack… ¡Tin!

_-Buenos días señor Gokudera-_

Tac, Tac, ¡Tin!

_-Buen día, Gokudera-san._

El semi Italiano se quedó viendo reprochantemente al resultado que le mostraba la calculadora de su oficina. Tch.

Si, ahí estaban los malditos. Centavo tras centavo malgastado, ¡NO! Mas que malgastado! Eso lo pudo haber gastado en un principio para más –disfracesderoles-, es decir, dinamitas! Pero no, árbol todos los años, baratijas, ¡¿QUIEN GASTA LO QUE CUESTA UNA CASA EN PAPEL DE REGALO!

Pero no, eso se acabo. Este año, las cosas cambiarían.

-¡LAMBO! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE.

El joven bovino abrió la puerta, apenas dejando ver uno de sus ojos al rábico peli plata.

-S-se le ofrece algo, G-Gokudera-san?

- Ven acá, y has lo tuyo, AHORA.

-P-pero Gokudera-san, acabo de llegar, y aún es muy temprano en la mañana, aún tengo que arreglar algunos papeles.

-VEN ACÁ Y HASLO. ¿Sino porqué crees que te pago por hora?

El Bovino se acercó lentamente, con paso tembloroso y se sentó en frente de su jefe, esperando sus órdenes. Como buen secretario MECANÓGRAFO.

-Escribe lo que te diga, o si no te despido, y escúchame bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una sola vez!

-¡H-Hai!

- _Estimados colegas, este año no voy a festejar la navidad, como ya saben, el décimo ha salido de viaje de negocios esta navidad, así que eh decidido no celebrar la navidad este año, así ahorro dinero, porque me voy de crucero._

-G-Gokudera-san… a caso ha consultado esto c-con Yamamoto-san?

- Shh, cállate Lambo.

- P-pero, digo yo, si Yamamoto-san se llega a enterar de esto por alguien que no es usted, creo, q-que se podría enojar... un poquito.

_Entonces el pequeño Lambo, no sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir, pobre, pobre, POBRE lambo._

_"A-Autora-san, ¡taskete kudasai"_

_Uy, no, lo siento, me quedaría sin trama._

- Lambo, te lo dejo bien clarito para que entiendas. O escribes, o… -_Oh no, veo la dinamita, LA DINAMITA, ¡LAMBO CORREE!_

- Cam... ba... mmm – se lamentó pequeño.

_Por este motivo, no voy a participar en los rituales habituales de estas fiestas, no voy a comprar regalos, ni los voy a aceptar. Gracias de todas formas; No voy asistir a la cena formal de navidad de la empresa, ni estaré presente a la fiesta de la oficina. _

_No estoy enojado, pero si me dicen feliz navidad, ya saben donde terminará una de mis dinamitas, bueno, tal vez si sería un regalo._

_Atentamente, _

_ Gokudera Hayato._

-Ahora sal a repartirle, o sino te despido – y una sonrisa más sádica no se había visto jamás.

Aunque lo que había dicho nuestro pequeño amigo vacuno lo había dejado pensando… tal vez el idiota debería acompañarlo también. "Digo, porque si se queda solito, probablemente termine confundiendo una salchicha con un fuego artificial y termine muerto, y no es que me interese si muere o no, pero si muere el décimo estaría muy decepcionado! Y NO! Como mano derecha no puedo permitir que el décimo de decepcione!"

Y sin embargo, su razonamiento no explicaba la razón del porqué el color rosa de sus mejillas apareció repentinamente.

-Nee, Gokudera ¿esta navidad va a ser distinto, no? –dijo el moreno mientras trataba de dominar la pasta que había cocinado su 'Dera con, la cuchara y el tenedor, manchándose la mayoría de su cara

- ¿Hum?... si distinto, nada será igual. A apropósito Yakyuu baka, eh decidido pasarme de la navidad, ya que…

-Ah?- ok, tal vez Yamamoto había asumido antes de pensar esto, no es como si él hubiera comprado uno de _esos_ trajes de papa Noel… - Que dices, Gokudera?

El ojiverde sacó de debajo de la mesa un montón de papeles y los tiró encima. Yamamoto solo podía leer ceros, ceros y más ceros.

-No te voy a preguntar si sabes lo que dice ahí, porque se que no lo sabes, así que te lo digo, ¿sabes cuanto dinero gastamos el año pasado?

Yamamoto se quedó viendo las cuentas… ¿eso importaba?

-… ¿no?

-Seis mil trescientos once dólares, con noventa y ocho centavos. SEIS MIL TRESCIENTOS ONCE DOLARES CON NOVENTA Y OCHO CENTAVOS. Precio que no pienso volver a gastar este año.

- … No lo sé Gokudera, me suena a locura.

- Oh vamos, nos iremos, digo, iré de crucero por el Caribe.

- WAOH! De verdad Gokudera! Nos vamos de viaje?

-Eh dicho que YO me voy, pero ya que si te quedas solo en esta casa puedes matarte debido a tu bajo rango cerebral, puedo permitirte acompañarme.

- Sankyuu Gokudera – le sonrió el japonés, pero luego recordó algo- Pero creo que no voy a ir.

- ¡¿Q-QUE? – ah, esa no te la esperabas.

- Lo siento, pero le dije a mi papa que iba a estar por Namimori el 26, así que si me voy de viaje, no reo que pueda verlo, y tu sabes que hace años que no puedo pasar por ahí desde que la temporada de verano comenzó… hasta ahora, lo cual es muy triste, así que creo que pasaré – el moreno trató de vender su mejor sonrisa, aunque llore por dentro, más vale que Tsuyoshi este apreciando ese tremendo sacrificio porque que Gokudera lo permita verlo en traje de baño, es algo que solo pasa 1 vez cada año, NO, EN SERIO.

- P-p-pero idiota, ya compre los boletos y todo, estamos gastando menos de la mitad de lo que gastamos el año pasado, ¿e-entiendes?

- Si Gokudera, pero incluso la idea de pasarse la navidad se escucha muy descabellada, así que.

Esta bien, se estaban metiendo con las perfectas vacaciones de Gokudera Hayato, eso era más de lo que el italiano podía soportar, así que no le quedaba más remedio que… sacar toda su artillería pesada. _Si, como si en realidad no lo quisiera…_

-¡CALLATE MUJER TONTA!

_¡PUES NO ME CALLO BLEH, BLEH!_

-Gokudera, otra vez estás hablando solo… - Gokudera, se tuvo que morder la lengua, poque si no, su plan no saldría como lo tenía planeado.

- Escucha, Takeshi, no hay necesidad de celebrar la navidad! Ya no está el décimo, y además ¡vamos a ahorrar dinero!

- Mmm… no lo sé Dera…

Entonces Gokudera se levantó de la mesa, y cuando se bajó los pantalones, supo instantáneamente que la lluvia ya no mojaría sus calzones. Bueno, al menos no _esa_ lluvia.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, dos tres, cuatro…

-DEJEN DE TOCAR LA PUÑETERA PUERTA. TENGO TIMBRE SABEN?– un cansado y adolorido Gokudera se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió con una mirada muy amenazante. – Que?

- wuahahahahah, Estupidera, Lambo-san viene a venderte el árbol de navidad-nee!

- Buenos día señor Gokudera, los scouts están vendiendo este año también – le dijo una tímida y pequeña I-pin, tratando de sostener un gran árbol de navidad, con ayuda del pequeño de la chalina a cuadros. – El año pasado el señor Gokudera pidió un abeto azul canadiense gigante, este año se lo conseguimos de tres metros especialmente para usted, después de todo al señor Yamamoto le gustan grandes.

- Pero tuvimos que subir el precio este año Gokudera-nii, está 90 dólares…

-No compraremos año este año.

- Mnnnn Gokudera, que haces despierto.- Wujú, otra vez Yamamoto en calzoncillos, abriendo la puerta- Oh que hermoso árbol, es el que compraremos.

- Takeshi – peor que la mirada roja de la muerte- ..

- Lo siento Gokudera-nii, pero tuvimos que subir el precio por el campamento que queríamos hacer en vacaciones y…

-Ayadayadada, no es por el dinero, simplemente este año, no celebraremos la navidad, saldremos de crucero.

I-pin decepcionada se fue con Fuuta, tratando de cargar tan pesado árbol, mientras el pequeñito Lambo, más inteligente salió…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAHAA, ESTUPIDERA BAKA BAKA- llorando –REBORN – sollozando- ESTUIDERA BAKA NO NOS COMPRÓ ARBOL!

De repente la luz mañanera se nubló, y entraron en es de aquel cielo azul, una nubes tupidas… el Hitman es decir, presidente e la comunidad, y el tutor empresarial de Tsuna había despertado, y peor aún, con el lloriqueo de la vaquita.

-Hay la…- otra vez se tuvieron que censurar las palabras del protagonista para no ofender a los lectores y a sus familias J

-Gokudera, porque no les compraste el árbol a los Scouts? Pudiste haberlo dejado en el patio…

- SSHHH, no grites, Reborn-san nos va a escuchar. Dijo Gokudera cerrando todas las ventanas y cortinas de la casa, y apagando todas las señales de vida.

- … Ahora creo que Kodo esta molesto… 

- Haa… no lo sé Gokudera, a mi me gusta mucho el color pálido de tu piel.

Gokudera entró jalando a Yamamoto del Brazo, a una tienda de bronceado en el centro comercial de la comunidad Malone, Verán, hace un par de día Gokudera había estado viendo fotos de personas en el Caribe, y había notado cierta característica en todos, TODOS TIENEN UN MALDITO BRONCEADO PERFECTO, y pese a su piel Blanca, para el era muy difícil broncearse, y hace poco, la chica de la tienda le había ofrecido un descuento especial solo para él, incluso se había quedado sorprendido de la amabilidad de la ente de hoy día. No tiene nada que ver que al señor Gianini se había cobrado mas del triple de lo que le estaban cobrando a el, y como la chica le había dicho que le iba a bajar el precio todavía el doble si llevaba a su esp-el idiota del baseball, lo había arrastrado hasta con él – de que estas hablando Friki del baseball, es una ganga, y por fin me desharé de esta piel de muerto que tengo.

-Aunque no creo que él la necesite… -le dijo la cajera- aunque por favor póngase esto – dijo alcanzándole un speedo a Yamamoto, y a Gokudera – Yo llamaré a las del club de fa-digo, yo alistaré sus habitaciones.

- Gokudera, como se pone esto?- Ah, los japoneses a veces _tan conservadores_.

-IDIOTA, ESO NO SE PONE EN LA CABEZA!

- ¿Mmmm? No es un gorro? Entonces que es?

- TE TIENES QUE BAJAR LO PANTALONES Y PONERTELOS EN…

- ¿Goku… dera? – Una voz que venía de abajo le habló, justo en el momento en que Gokudera estaba desabrochando la ebilla de la correa de Yamamoto. Le gasp.

- Re-Reborn-san! - El peli plata inmediatamente le quitó las manos de encima al moreno.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¡C-claro!

Gokudera siguió al pequeño presidente hasta afuera del local

-Gokudera, Lambo –mi- Lambo me a dicho que no quisiste comprarle este año árbol a los Scouts, y aparte, Ganma me a dicho que te escuchó decir que este año no celebrarás la navidad. ¿Es verdad?

- Tch… ese idiota, sus zorros tontos me las pagarán…

-Mira Gokudera, todos vamos a extrañar a Tsuna esta navidad, pero no me parece.

- Reborn-san, con todo el respeto… no creo que sea de su incumbencia, y por favor, quisiera pedirles que no se metan en nuestras decisiones.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

-Si.

- ¡GO-KU-DE-RA! ¿Así es como se pone?- Gritó Yamamoto tan solo con el speedo desde la pueta de la tienda.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA TAKESHI-KUN!

_LA ****LAS FANGIRLS!_

-Este idiota… Reborn-san, con su permiso – se retiró el italiano.

Reborn sacó a su pequeño celular verde de su bolsillo y marcó un número desconocido.

-Si, soy yo. Llámalos.

_¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA!_

_¡SKIPPING CHRISTMAS!_

_La casa del Sr. Yamamoto y el Sr. Gokudera esta algo oscura este año, mientras los vecinos de la comunidad Malone se preparan para una bienvenida a Santa Claus, ellos preparan una navidad diferente, se preparan para un CRUCERO! No hay árbol, ni luces, ni muñeco de nieve en el tejado, y TIENEN A SU NATSU DE NIEVE ESCONDIDO EN EL SÓTANO! La comunidad Malone, ganadora siempre del concurso de decoración, a quedado sexto lugar este año. "ESPERO QUE ESTÉN SATISFECHOS" dijo un vecino, "ES UNA MUESTRA ASQUEROSA DE EGOÍSMO" ha declarado otro. _

Y una colorida foto de Yamamoto en speedo con un Gokudera haciéndole caballito acompañaba al artículo

-C-COMO SABEN QUE NUESTRO NATSU ESTA EN EL SÓTANO? –grito irritado el italiano.

-Haha, no lo sé, a no espera sí, yo le dije eso a un amable reportero que vino a tocar la puerta…

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?

-¡Pues porque era Hibari-san! ¡Y trajo leche! A no te conté Gokudera, Hibari-san era reportero… además no es la primera persona que bien por aquí Gokudera... Lambo, i-pin y Fuuta han comenzado a venir todos los día a gritar en frente d ela cas a gritar que saquemos nuestro muñeco Natsu…

- ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES?

-Haha, es que no me pareció que fuera una molestia – dijo el de ojos caramelo, mientras se sobaba el cuello despreocupadamente. Y antes de que el italiano comience a decir incoherencias, alguien tocó la puerta. ¿Por que nadie usa nunca el timbre?

-Si te molesta mucho Gokudera, puedo sacar a Jirou para espantarlos? – le sonrió su pareja.

-Tch, para que, para que se ponga a jugar y moverles la cola? Ese perro tuyo esta para que lo cuiden, no para cuidar! Yo iré.

Gokudera abrió la puerta y…

-AL EXTREMOOOOOOOO!

- Kufufu Gokudera Hayato, felices vísperas.

- ¡HAYA-CHAAAAN! Tanto tiempo sin ver tu linda cara~

- Genial, lo que me faltaba, los tres chiflados

Si, los tres oficiales de Policía, Byakuran, Mukuro y SASAGAWA RYOHEEEEI, estaban en frente de la puerta de la puerta de la residencia Gokudera, solamente causando que el mismo se sienta como un psyduck, y se ponga en posición del grito.

- ¡Haya-chan~! ¡Que maloo~!

- ¿Qué. es. lo. que. quieren?

- ¡HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA CABEZA DE PULPO, VENIMOS A VENDERTE LOS CALENDARIOS!

- Como ya sabes, Gokudera Hayato, la asociación de caridad de la policía recauda dinero para que todos en la comunidad puedan tener una feliz navidad, incluso las personas que no tienen que dar, y como tu contribuyes todos los años.

- Te hemos traído tu Calendario especialmente para ti, firmado por mi~

- ¡GRACIAS POR APORTAR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, HUAAA ESO ES EXTREMOOO!

- Tch, ¡Ya cállate cabeza de pasto, ese es el décimo! Lo siento, pero este año no vamos a celebrar la navidad, así que no creo necesario comprar uno.

- ¡P-pero Haya-chan!

-Lo. Siento. – les cerró la puerta en la cara. Vaya, o alguien tiene los zapato muy apretados, o parece que el grinch está tomando nuevo cuerpo.

- Naa, Gokudera.

- ¡¿Ahora QUE?

- … Nada, solo que el Sr. Ganma a mandado unos muy alegres cantantes de villanci-

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh HEY!

Gokudera se acercó con miedo a la ventana, y abrió lentamente la cortina, y se encontró con la mitad de la comunidad cantándole alegremente al frente de su casa.

...CASA.

-Hehehehehehe….heheheh..HAHAHAAH –ahí viene la cara de psicópata de nuevo.

- Nee Gokudera… ¿Estas bien? –Yamamoto temió que su Dera ya haya perdido la razón

- Oi Yamamoto… Crees que la policía se entere si toda la comunidad Malone desaparece en una noche?... la dinamita puede ser muy útil en estas situaciones… hehehe…

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh HEY!

- Gokudera! –Yamamoto le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se quedó escuchando la canción, no se de que te quejas 'Dera, esa canción me gusta mucho~

- Si vuelves a repetir eso, ¡OLVIDATE DEL CROSDRESSING, EN TU VIDA!

- Siempre odié esa canción. – dijo serió el beisbolista, y el tempo de la canción subió.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh Hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh Hey!

JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS  
JINGLE ALL THE WAY  
OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE  
IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH HEY!

-¡YA, YA CÁLLENCE!

_Cállense, Cállense, Cállense…_

_…_

_…_

Los pájaros cantaban, la mañana soplaba una rica brisa, y esa la mañana de noche buena, ah, la tranquilidad y la buena vibra se respiraban en el aire, y todo el mundo solo quería dar.

Que pena que ya non era de mañana. Sino las tres de la tarde.

Excepto en la casa Gokudera. Donde el italiano se había quedado vigilando la puerta, con dinamita en mano. Después de todo, su vuelo saldría recién a las ocho de la noche, aún tenía tiempo. Cuando el timbre lo despertó.

_"¡POR FIN ALGUIEN DESCENTE QUE SE ADIGNA A TOCAR EL TIMBRE! " –_pensó el malhumorado mientras abría la puerta. Y sus ojos se quedaron tan grandes como un par de platos.

Iemitsu y Nana Sawada aparecieron en su puerta, con la típica sonrisa de la familia.

-Hola Gokudera!-Le palmeó la espalda el padre de su Décimo- solo vinimos a dejar este regalo para que le des a Tsuna cuando vuelva, a mi hijo, un chico tan empresarial que se toma su tiempo para ver a sus amigos…

- Y también queremos agradecerte por cuidar siempre de él, Gokudera-kun –le sonrió la madre.

- O-otou-sama… Okaa-sama. Ustedes saben que no es nada – se sonrojó el maniático de las dinamitas, mientras trataba de acomodarse las prendas. Esperen un momento.

- ¿Cuando el décimo vuelva?

- Haa, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi hijo vuelve!, pero desafortunadamente nosotros tenemos que salir de viaje hoy día, tengo que controlar el tráfico de los canguros en Australia, y quería llevara mi hermosa Nana conmigo.

- Ayer le avisamos a Yamamoto-kun, y creo que Tsu-kun lo llamó también también, así que muchas gracias!

- ¡Hai Hai! ¡Hasta la vista Gokudera!

- ¡Adiós Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera esperó a que Otou-sama y Okaa-sama se retiraran de la puerta de su casa. Luego miró el suelo… miro el cielo… repiró ondo y…

-¡!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Gokudera? ¿Que pasa? - abrió los ojos el tierno japonés mientras veía al colérico Gokudera entrar por la puerta del cuarto.

- Que acaban de venir los padres del décimo y me dijeron que EL DECIMO IBA A VENIR!

- Ah si, olvidé decírtelo, Ayer Tsuna llamó por teléfono, dice que está aquí en… ¿que hora es?

- Y TU CREES QUE YO SÉ.

-Haha, buen punto. – Yamamoto vio el reloj de la mesita de noche, las tres de la tarde. – en cinco horas.

- … … … ¡¿QUE?

* * *

Fin del segundo capii! WAAAH, TENGO QUE CORRER HOY ES NOCHE BUENAAA!~~~~

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO QUE LLEGÓ A LEER HASTA AQUÍ! :D

Y GRACIAS POR LEER! :D


End file.
